


you by my side.

by melbopo



Series: SHAUM S2 to S3 Hiatus Prompts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: All eight mains go to hogwarts at the same time..., Also what are ages??, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, BAMF Magnus Bane, Canon-Typical Violence, Fist Fights, Getting Together, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hufflepuff Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ravenclaw Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: Alec's really allowed this crush of his to grow to an unhealthy size but a relationship isn't what his crush is looking for and Alec's pretty sure that he is already 82% full on in love so he can't do anythingshortof a relationship. He just needs the courage, the rightpush, to share his feelings with Magnus Bane once and for all.~~~~~for the sh au mondays prompt: crossover





	you by my side.

**Author's Note:**

> L O L don't ask me how long this took me to write... but I did it! It's here! And I hope you enjoy it!!

  


Even with a table filled with endless treats, talking jack-o-lanterns, and floating candles with spooky shaped green flames in front of him, Alec still can’t stop his gaze from constantly skirting to a much more enticing sight: Magnus Bane.

See, Magnus has convinced their whole friend group to dress up for Halloween, in a similar fashion to the way that muggles do, for a late night party in the Room of Requirements this year. Originally Alec had protested the whole thing since he should be studying for his practice OWLS exam he has in two weeks but Magnus promised to help Alec study if he attended and he really couldn’t say no to a personal invitation from Magnus, especially not when Isabelle promised to help Alec with an outfit.

His costume is nothing exciting, he's a classic go to made from clothes he already owned with some kohl eyeliner: a pirate. It’s especially not exciting compared to whatever Magnus has put together for the event, though Alec can’t see the full details of Magnus’s costume due to his robes, Alec can see the elaborate gold and navy makeup that shimmers like scales across Magnus’s neck and cheeks. Alec has an inkling that Magnus joined Isabelle, Maia, and Meliorn in their muggle imitation of a merfolk costume. Regardless to whatever the rest of Magnus’s costume entails, his is already a personal favorite of Alec’s for the way the glimmer of golden scales catches Alec’s eyes, even from two tables away. Especially now when Magnus throws his head back at whatever joke Isabelle is making.

As Magnus lowers his head, a cheerful grin on his lips remaining from the funny tidbit, his eyes catch Alec’s, turning the grin into a warm smile. Alec can’t help but smile in return, even though he is blushing to his ears at being caught blatantly watching Magnus, though Alec reasons the guise of the Halloween costume is a good enough excuse for his wandering gaze. Who is Alec kidding, no matter what room he is in, his eyes are always drawn to Magnus if he is also there, without any sort of conscious decision on Alec’s part either. It’s like there is just something magnetic about Magnus, about his presence, that pulls Alec in, _every time without fail_.

Alec’s usually pretty good about hiding his stolen glances too, but since gaining a Hufflepuff little sibling, his efforts are called out much more frequently. Even now as he turns his focus back onto his fellow housemates when he sees Magnus rise from his seat at the Ravenclaw table, Alec can feel the judgment oozing off of Simon from next to him. “You know, you should ask just ask Magnus out. I’m pretty sure he likes you back, if all his flirting and offers to help you study are any sort of indication.”

Alec narrows his eyes at Simon, feeling slightly betrayed that his little sib is speaking of his irrationally large crush on Magnus Bane in such a public space. Alec bangs his knee against his good friend's under the table, “Shh! Not so loud. How many times do I have to tell you that I can’t just ask him out! Magnus has sworn himself off of dating after what happened with Camille - he’s only interested in casual hook ups and flings until after he graduates from Hogwarts… and that’s not what I’m interested in.”

Simon rolls his eyes as he takes a big bite out of his ghoulish cupcake, getting graveyard dirt all over his top lip and cheeks in the process. “I’m just saying, I think he’d make an exception for you.”

A part of Alec flutters with hope at that reassurance from his friend but another part remembers being a student at Hogwarts just two years ago when Camille destroyed Magnus’s heart and early his entire future. Camille almost got Magnus expelled from Hogwarts after turning in his O.W.L. potions project as her own for her Potions N.E.W.T.  _then_ broke up with him when his project only got her a grade of  _Acceptable_.

Luckily, Luke was able to step in and vouch for Magnus and his project, since it was a unique combination of a Polyjuice and Wolfsbane Potion to help Luke have more control during his full moon transitions as a full wolf. He successfully reduced the punishment to repeating fifth year and being stripped of Magnus's prefect status instead of expulsion. Of course all of this happened before Simon was even at Hogwarts yet so he doesn’t understand the gravity of the situation quite like Alec, didn’t see first hand the guarded walls Magnus put up for the rest of the year and how a little bit of his light still seemed dim the following year when he returned.

“Also I don’t think you’re in a place to talk - I’ve seen the heart eyes you make at my brother. When do you think you’re going to ask him out?” Alec teases back, effortlessly switching the conversation from his own affections to Simon’s.

The shift startles Simon, causing him to almost choke on his second bite of his cupcake, eyes wide in surprise. He coughs until he is able to swallow down his food, voice raspy and a little high pitched, “What? I don’t have a crush!”

Right at that moment, Magnus appears across from them at their table. He takes one look at Simon’s shocked, frazzled state and Alec’s smug expression before remarking, “Are we talking about Simon’s feelings for Jace?”

Alec laughs at the high pitched whine that comes from Simon’s throat. “Does everyone think I have a crush on Jace?” Simon’s face blushes dark red as a new thought hits him, “Do you think Jace thinks that?”

Magnus and Alec both look over to the end of the Slytherin table where Jace is in the middle of an arm wrestling competition with Meliorn while Raphael at the holds up the last ghoulish cupcake, the clear referee and trophy holder in this competition. Alec and Magnus turn back to Simon, shaking their heads as they respond in unison, “Nope.”

Simon lets out a sigh of relief at the confirmation of Jace’s aloofness, clearly not ready for that potential feelings development to be further explored by him or anyone else, but especially not the potential subject of those romantic feelings.

"You're not nearly as bad as Maia is about her crush on a certain raven haired master herbalist." Magnus says reassuringly, but with a chuckle.

At the mention of the not-so-subtle pinings of Maia on Alec's equally aloof, studies focuses little sister, Isabelle, he redirects his attention to Magnus. The floating candles reflect off Magnus’s brown eyes, making them almost glow with mischievous light, accented by the smirk on his lips at whatever thing he has on his mind. The gold and navy scales along his face ripple through the Ravenclaw color gradient, reflecting the different angles of candle light while Magnus directs his gaze onto Alec.

Magnus really and truly is one of the most beautiful people Alec has ever seen. He’s genuinely shocked that Magnus is muggle-born without a drop of veela in his blood, but this, having Mangus’s full attention on him, is not something that Alec has ever quite gotten used to, regardless of the fact that the amount of time he spends with Magnus quadrupled when Isabelle became his Ravenclaw little sibling. Alec’s breath catches in his throat, just like it does every time; a poor attempt by his brain to prolong this moment between them.

Magnus opens his mouth, “Hey Alec, I was wondering if-”

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall burst open, a sudden hush falling over the entire hall as a frazzled, soaked Hufflepuff first year, named Sebastian, stumbles through. His eyes can’t seem to focus as he looks around the hall at all the eyes watching his every move, his hands rubbing together as he trips over his feet a bit. His voice is hoarse with panic as he exclaims, “There is a troll! A troll in the dungeon!” before fainting onto the cold, hard floor.

The Great Hall immediately erupts into concerned murmurs before Grandmistress McGonagall stands at her podium, silencing everyone with her loud, powerful voice. “Quiet! Prefects - tally up your housemates to make sure everyone is accounted for and report to your head of house professor. Professors not in charge of houses, follow me so that we can secure the premise and handle this issue. Students, stay here where we know it is safe until we return!”

As the professors file out, Alec begins to tally the Hufflepuff students he can see around him. A tight grip in Alec’s forearm causes him to look down, surprised to see Simon’s hand attempting to claw its way into Alec’s skin. He raises an eyebrow at Simon’s pale expression, “Maia and Clary went to the dungeons to get some last minute things for the party.”

Alec looks over at Magnus, wide eyed understanding on both of their faces. Magnus whips his head around, scanning the Gryffindor table for Luke. Magnus quickly is able to find Luke in the chaos, who was clearly looking for his best friend too for he rushes over to where they sit towards the end of the Hufflepuff table and near the side doors. Alec sees the undeniable flop of straight blonde hair and dark green robes headed for them as well as dark brown ringlets over navy robes, Jace and Isabelle’s “crew assemble” senses tingling.

Luke stands behind Magnus, eyes still scanning the rest of the Great Hall with that same concerned expression. “Clary and Maia aren’t here.”

“They went to the Dungeons to get the extra cauldrons of butterbeer we’ve been brewing for the party.” Isabelle supplies as she narrowly beats Jace to joining them.

The worried creased brow on Luke’s forehead deepens. Maia is Luke’s Gryffindor little sibling and Clary is someone he knows from growing up, practically a little sister to him. He’s always fiercely protective of both of them so Alec knows exactly where Luke’s mind is going, Head Boy status be damned. Magnus and Luke exchange a look comprised of a single eyebrow movement but they seem to understand each other in a way that only best friends can just the same, they both wordlessly head for the small house elves door at the end of the table. Jace, Isabelle, Simon, and Alec scramble from their places at the table to follow after them.

The moment Alec passes through the door, Magnus retrieves his wand from his robe pocket, pointing it at the lock on the door as he mutters, “Kcol tlob daed.” The sound of a heavy lock shifting into place echoes in the empty stone corridor. Magnus explains, shrugging slightly as he turns back to their semi circle group “So no other student follows us out.”

Alec’s face must betray the surprise he feels at hearing Magnus mutter a new spell that it seems to have worked, for Magnus winks at him, expression smug as he says, “Not everything from comics is completely made up.”

Isabelle rolls her eyes, as if this is something that she was well aware of, but Simon looks equally shocked as he whispers to himself, “I knew it.”

“So the plan is to go save Clary and Maia, right?” Jace asks, keeping his voice neutral but his concern over the situation showing in his tightly crossed arms.

Luke squints with confusion at Jace. “No and yes - we aren't even sure if they are near the troll. The plan is to take the wall corridors go to whatever empty room in the dungeons they’ve been stashing supplies and make sure they get out safely.”

“Wait, who even knows how to navigate those corridors? Can't one misstep take you to the Owl Post? ” Simon asks.

“Iz, weren't you taking them last year when Meliorn was helping you grow that rare midnight moon rose?” Alec says, a faint memory coming to mind of Isabelle teasing Jace about always ending up in the third floor corridor instead of the kitchens.

Isabelle blushes at the question, making Alec realizes the details behind the  _why_ may have been previously unknown to the rest of the group. Huh the whole scenario makes a little more sense now, perhaps Maia's pining isn't so one sided after all. “Yes, and inexperienced corridor wanderers heading for the dungeons tend to wind up at the Whomping Willow, or if you are lucky, the divinations tower.” She ties her hair up in a high ponytail, expression serious. “The corridors are dark and tight but I should have us there undetected and in less than five minutes.”

Luke and Magnus exchange another look, silently communicating while everyone watches on. Isabelle must understand some of it for she too tilts her head, turning her head side to side. Eventually, Luke huffs out a heavy breath and Isabelle starts heading at a brisk pace down the hall. Confused by the exchange but understanding a nonverbal cue when they see one, Simon, Jace, and Alec fall into line behind Luke and Isabelle.

A hand on Alec’s forearm stops him in his tracks, he turns his head to the owner of said hand, surprised to see an uncertain Magnus on the other end. “I think we should hold back.” Alec narrows his eyes, curious about Magnus’s train of thought. “What if the troll is just a distraction? I mean why else would there be a troll at Hogwarts - nothing has ever penetrated the Hogwarts grounds in my whole seven years here, nevermind the castle itself.”

Alec nods his head back and forth, acknowledging that Magnus does bring up a good point. “I think you could be right.”

The warm smile that spreads across Magnus’s lips is one that never fails to make Alec’s butterflies flutter. “And I want you by my side incase I am right.”

Alec can’t tell if Magnus’s tone is flirty or if a massive crush lens is making him sound that way, but Alec is flattered by the sentiment, that Magnus, one of the brightest wizards of their time, would want Alec’s help if something were to happen. His heart beats faster at that thought alone: Magnus trusts Alec.

Simon’s advice crosses Alec’s mind and he seriously contemplates it, just asking Magnus to the Winter Ball right there and then, fears be damned.  Alec opens his mouth to pose the big question when suddenly a high pitched scream echoes through the stone corridors, effectively cutting him off.

Once the scream dies down, Alec can’t help but mutter with a tinge of disbelief. “Looks like you were right.”

There is a commotion in the painting next to them as someone new runs in, out of breath and exhausted. They recognize Magnus immediately, “Magnus - it’s the Fat Lady! Someone tried to blast her frame right off the wall”

Magnus looks to Alec, as if to verify that they are both thinking the same thing, before they start running towards the Gryffindor Dorms. By the time they navigate all the changing stairways and get to the correct hallway, Alec is grateful that he started running with Luke and Magnus in the morning to keep him in shape for quidditch or else he would be passed out two floors below right now.

As they approach the painting that is the entrance to the Gryffindor dorms, Alec notices that all the surrounding paintings are eerily empty like everyone has fled. The observation causes the hairs on his arms to raise. It's a rare site. The Fat Lady’s picture frame is barely hanging on the wall, one of the hinges that holds it up is shattered and surrounded by black soot like someone used an exploding spell on that corner to break the hinge away to get in.

Magnus slowly takes a step closer, wand drawn and at the ready. Using the tip of his wand, he pushes the bottom left of the frame, where the hinge is broken, to the right, exposing the entrance to the common room. His eyebrows draw down in concentration before glancing over his shoulder to Alec, “It’s been a while since I explored the Gryffindor common area.”

That’s all the warning Alec gets before Magnus pushes the painting the rest of the way open so he can climb through. Alec glances around, making out the unmistakable shaking of a bush in near by painting. He leans closer, “Hey, please spread word to a professor that someone’s broken into the Gryffindor common room and that Ravenclaw Prefect Bane and Hufflepuff Prefect Lightwood are looking into it.”

The shaky head nod is all the confirmation that Alec gets before the figure jumps into the next painting, not even sure who it is that Alec asked for help but praying that they are a fast and trustworthy one that doesn’t get too tied up in the fact that Magnus is  _no longer_ a prefect.

He takes a deep breath, drawing his wand from his robe pocket as he follows Magnus through the broken frame and into the Gryffindor common room, a place that Alec has never been privy to before. He glances around the common room area for Magnus, filling with dread at the prospect of losing him somehow. Relief fills Alec when he sees Magnus leaning against the wall next to a stairwell to one of the dormitories.

“Magn-” Alec starts to whisper before Magnus quickly brings a finger to his lips, signalling silence.

Alec complies, focusing extra hard on his hearing as he tiptoes as quietly towards where Magnus stands. Even as Alec gets closer, he can’t hear anything beyond the rustling of wind from what must be an open window. He raises an eyebrow in confusion at what exactly Magnus is listening for.

Magnus squints in responses, touching his pointer finger to his closed lips twice more, as if Alec needs another reminder of how beautiful they are and how badly he wants to feel them against his own but the message to remain quiet comes through as well. Wands still drawn in front of them, Magnus starts climbing the stairs with Alec close behind him.

At the top of the stone staircase, the landing opens out onto a dimly dormitory with a single fully lit lantern in the middle of the row of tented beds. The bedside table underneath the fully lit lamp looks like someone went through it, drawer half hanging out and its contents strewn across the top of it and the beds on either side of the table. The window behind one of the beds is open, the curtains on the bed blowing in the fierce wind, which must have been the source for the noise that Magnus and Alec heard for there is no one else in the room, nor is there anything else that is moving.

Magnus’s eyes are zoned in on the messy table, eyebrows still pulled forward like something still doesn’t add up for him. Alec is about to tell Magnus they should go when Magnus takes a step further in the room. With a wand still at the ready and eyes vigilant, he approaches the bedside table. Alec huffs a quietly annoyed breath as he follows Magnus further in the room, not wanting to leave him alone to satisfy his curoristy.

The further they step into the dorm, the more the hair on Alec’s arms stands up but he isn’t sure if it is from trespassing into the Gryffindor girls’ dormitory, the cold breeze from the window, or something else entirely. He tries not to look too deeply on the unsettling feeling, changing his attention instead on how beautiful Magnus looks when he is completely focused, glancing over all the scattered objects, comprised mostly of jewelry and letters.

It’s the same expression Magnus wears when he’s trying to solve a really complicated problem or find the missing piece to a puzzle. His eyes are alight as they dart around, seeing things only visible to him, and his lips are slightly parted with eyebrows pulled down. He looks brilliant and gorgeous and always makes Alec want to kiss those soft looking pink lips; it's why he sometimes struggles to complete his assignments when Magnus and Maia join Alec and Isabelle’s study sessions in the library. The small group of them do make it way easier and less noticeable for Alec’s gaze to drift across the table to Magnus. Oh but when Magnus is really struggling with a certain answer that just barely alludes him, he’ll roll up the sleeves of his robe and expose strong, muscular golden tawny forearms that haunt Alec’s fantasies. It’s a special type of torture.

“Whoever broke in here was looking for something of Clary’s…” Magnus mutters, pushing aside a letter that reveals a picture of Clary and Simon laughing around a birthday cake while they both smear frosting on a smiling Luke’s cheeks.

“Maybe an important letter or some jewelry?” Alec prods, trying to think what the hell Clary could own that would cause someone to  release a troll at Hogwarts, scare off the Fat Lady, and break into the Gryffindor common room.

At the same time, Magnus looks back over his shoulder to Alec as he looks to Magnus. They both exclaim, “Her purple necklace!”

It’s a gift her mother gave her the day she got her Hogwarts Letter and it is extremely important to both of them for reasons unknown; she never takes it off, not even to shower.

A slight movement against the wall next window draws Alec’s attention; it’s as if the stone wall is rippling like the bed curtain. Alec’s eyes widen in surprise as a wanded hand appears out of thin air. He yells at the same time the owner of the hand, “Magnus look out!”

“Expelliarmus!”

Magnus’s wand goes flying as he quickly turns his head forward towards the source of the spell, jumping in front of Alec to dodge another spell which blocks his shot. Magnus thrusts his right arm out, hand nearly grasped and turns it clockwise like he’s twisting a doorknob open as he exclaims, “Ventus tria!”

A blue white-tipped spark flies from his outstretched hand, producing three rotating whirlwinds that hit their unknown assailant, throwing them hard against the wall behind them and blowing off a camouflaged robe of sorts, and revealing them to Magnus and Alec. The person looks definitely older than any student currently at Hogwarts and unlike any professor that Alec knows. A scar runs straight down their face and a big circular scar takes up the majority of their neck.

Alec doesn’t even have time to be impressed by Magnus’s use of wandless magic as the assailant recovers quickly, pointing their wand again at Magnus. Alec leans to the left, pointing his wand at their wanded hand as he yells, “Expelliarmus!”

Undeterred by their wand flying from their hand, the person follows through their spell casting movement with a right handed closed fist at Magnus’s head. Quick and graceful as always, Magnus jumps to the right, managing to only just be nicked by the corner of Clary’s bedside table when the person kicks it towards him while stepping through their punch. Magnus blocks the punch to his left side with his right forearm, following the path of their extruded arm with a swift and hard open handed chop to their neck, in the middle of the circle scar like a bullseye.

The assailant brings back their blocked hand towards their hurting neck but their left fist moves forward, a mysterious syringe in hand, their thumb on the trigger. Alec’s heart jumps in his throat at the sight of this unknown element, wishing that the space between these two beds wasn’t so small that he could safely maneuver around Magnus to cast a spell without potentially hitting him. Alec does the next best thing he can, “Your right, Magnus!”

Magnus turns his head quickly, spotting the new threat. He moves in with his right foot, away from the syringed hand, kicking rapidly twice with his shin between the attacker’s legs. As they bend forward at the sudden pain, Magnus grabs the top of their short blonde hair with his left hand, using their own forewards moment to pull them down faster as he thrusts his right knee up into their face. The crunch of a broken nose can be heard in between the weighted breathes. With his free right hand, Magnus grabs the top of the syringed hand of the assailant and shoves it into their thigh as they crumple to the ground.

Magnus steps all the way back with his right foot now, putting distance between him and the attacker, his hands still up and ready to fight. The attacker moans from the ground but makes no moves to get up. The pitiful sound and blood pooling from their face reassures Magnus that they plan to stay down, he relaxes forward onto his thighs, careful to avoid the pool of wet blood on his robe.

Alec really and truly is at a loss for words for what exactly just went down in the past two minutes, so in awe of everything he just witnessed and of the amazing, badass Ravenclaw in front of him. Shock is really the only excuse Alec has for the words that tumble from his mouth in the quiet room, “Well done.”

Magnus looks over his right shoulder at Alec, breathing heavily as the adrenaline starts to taper off. He grins cheekily as he retorts, “I’d say medium rare.”

It’s such a Magnus comment that Alec wants to smile and roll his eyes in response but movement from the ground catches his eye again. He points his wanded right arm around Magnus, yelling, “Stupify!”

The jinx hits the attacker, freezing them in the middle of their attempt to remove the syringe from their thigh. Knowing that the attacker really and truly can’t move now makes it easier for Alec to breathe, willing his own heart to slow down now that the threat is incapacitated.

Magnus’s looking up with something akin to wonder is alight in his wide eyes and parted lips, but really Alec has no clue why Magnus would be looking like  _that_ at  _him_ when Magnus is the one who did the incredible hand fighting and wandless magic.

Alec gives his wand a little shake, pointing out the obvious, “Magic.”

It’s stupid but it has its intended impact; both of them crack up at its absurdity. Carefree and bright laughter flowing from both of them, a combination of the adrenaline, nerves and the realization of the actual situation. That last part must hit both of them at the same time for they quickly sober. Magnus stands back up at full height, looking at Alec’s face with such intent that he can’t help but hold his breath, afraid to break this tender moment between them.

“We make a good team.” Magnus says in a soft, honest voice and Alec can’t help but agree full heartedly. Magnus opens his mouth and closes it again, like he’s trying to find more of the  _right_ words with his brows furrowed, trying to solve some sort of puzzle in his head. It’s that expression that Alec is oh so incredibly fond of and his heart pains at the thought that if tonight went any other way, it’s an expression that Alec might never have seen again. And what an absolutely bone chilling, terrifying thing to realize: Magnus could have been seriously hurt tonight, he could have  _died_.

He could have died without Alec ever sharing just how much he loves Magnus.

It’s exactly the kind of fear, of  _momentum_ , Alec needs for the truth to pour freely from his lips.

“Magnus, in all my life I have never been more terrified than I was in this moment, for my life, yes, but especially for  _yours_. And I…” Alec takes a deep breath, eyes fixed on Magnus’s and feeling a crescendo of affection from the look in his eyes. Alec exhales, voice steady and clear as can be. “I’m in love with you.”

Magnus’s eyes immediately soften, his shoulders flexing back as his eyebrows relax. A warm smile spread across his lips as he replies, “I love you too, Alexander.”

At hearing those three simple words, Alec’s heart feels as though it is about to burst open from how full it feels in this moment. He smiles wide, joyous and open, wrapping Magnus in a fierce hug. Magnus hugs back just as tightly, reassuring Alec that this means a great deal to him too. Alec pulls back slightly, still wrapped in Magnus’s embrace, “Can I kiss you?”

For an answer, Magnus tilts his head to the right as he leans forward capturing Alec’s lips in one swift movement. The first press of their lips is tentative, a gentle exploration of feeling each other. The second is a little harder, Alec parting his lips slightly to feel Magnus’s bottom lip between his. Alec tries to push all this emotion he feels in him  _for_ Magnus,  _because_ of Magnus, into the too simplified touch of their lips. Alec thinks that Magnus understands because he pushes back just as much as he gets.

“Bloody hell Magnus! Only you would chase an unknown persons into a dormitory that is not yours in a poor attempt to win over the affections of your crush!”

Magnus and Alec both jump apart at the sound of this new voice, too lost in each other’s kisses to hear them approach. Alec knows he has heart eyes at hearing someone else refer to Magnus as having a crush on  _Alec_ whereas Magnus doesn’t even look scandalized, rolling his eyes at his good friend.

“Well it clearly worked Ragnor.”

Ragnor clears his throat pointedly.

“Sorry, Professor Fell.”

“You could have died! You walked into this completely unprepared!” Ragnor yells as he gets closer to the bed and the stupified attacker, eyeing the blood pool warily.

“But  _we_ didn’t die and I wasn’t unprepared - I had Alec by my side.” Magnus states matter of factly.

“Good luck explaining that to Headmistress McGonagall.” Ragnor responds with faux heat, concern over the situation as a whole coming through more than anything else. He points his wand at the attacker, muttering as he flicks his wrist, “Wingardium Leviosa!”

Their body levitates in the air, eyes wide and darting around as Ragnor guides them over the beds and towards the top of the staircase where a multitude of other Professors and Head Boy Luke have arrived. The woman in question charges to the front, “What in good heaven's name happened here?”

Alec looks back to Magnus, surprised to find him already looking at Alec. Though unsure the exact motives for the attack on Hogwarts that day, Alec knows that with Magnus in his heart and by his side, they’ll be just fine. He smiles, a smaller private one only for Magnus, “Maybe after we get questioned for the next four hours and potentially given enough detentions to last into the next season, we can go on our first date?”

Magnus’s smile blossoms, causing a ripple effect on the gold and navy glittered scales on his cheek, “I’d love that.”

For good measure, Alec seals the promise with a quick kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to clarify that I am not really Hard and Firm about any of the Shadowhunters Characters in HP Houses like I know some ppl can be. I think that is really is up to personal preference and how _you_ view that character and perceive what is or isn't important to them so please don't try to pick a fight with me about how I headcannoned ppl in the wrong HP house because I genuinely don't really care?
> 
> ALSO, I dont care about JK Rowling and HP universe all that much because she keeps doing offensive things and disappointing 9 y/o me that idolized her so I'm like Extra not attached to the HP universe to pick a fight over anything (like spells or the dorms or what not - call me a fake HP fan if you want!). I had thought about this fic ~vaguely about a year ago ago and then when I wrote half of it and lost motivation but I try to finish all projects I start so I trudged through to here!
> 
> Just felt like I had to put those two points as disclaimers???
> 
> NEEDLESS TO SAY, what did you think about the fic?! did you like the little blending bits of both HP and shadowhunters?! did you enjoy all the alec pining from afar? how about the fight scene?! i'd love to hear! I've been enjoying writing and planning out fight scenes so I'd love to hear how they come across to you!
> 
> you can find me and this post on tumblr [here](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/170388000931/you-by-my-side-a-5k-malec-getting-together)!  
> thank you for reading&supporting fic writers (aka me!!)!


End file.
